Alice Human Sacrifice
by Camg95
Summary: Insirado en la cancion de los Vocaloids. Es de una competencia para Halloween. En un lugar, hubo un sueño. Tan pequeño era ese sueño... Que desconocía a su soñador.
1. Fuerte espiritu

**No termine el otro... y mas bien no se si tiene fin el otro xD**

**pero bueno, como se acerca halloween, se me ocurrio hacer un fic de Hetalia (Originalmente era de Ouran xD) **

**Sobre la cancion Alice Human Sacrifice, como lo dice el titulo, de los Vocaloids.**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

Un sueño, uno de los que la gente dejaba a un lado al aburrirse de ellos, estaba sentado, mirando su reflejo en el chanco de agua enfrente suyo, aburrido.

-¿nadie me quiere ya?... Kumajirou ya no me recuerda, también me traiciono, como los demás- miraba al oso inerte que se encontraba a un lado suyo, ya no le hablaba, antes lo hacia- tengo que llamar la atención.... hacer.... que se acerquen a mi- sonrió al nacer una idea en su cabeza-.... que vivan en mi ¿no... Kumajirou?-el oso, después de muchos años, reacciono-... Alice, si, es lindo nombre

La única manera de que su Imperio ganase era eliminar al enemigo, como en el ajedrez, usando todo su potencial para poder honrar a su hermosa nación. Sintió una manito sobre la suya, que lo arrastro, alejándolo de allí. Por alguna razón apareció en un callejón, pudo percibir las risas y voces de personas.

-¿Q-que...?-su Katana estaba oculta

-Bienvenido a Wonderland.... serás mi nuevo habitante ¿si?- sonrió, abrasando a su muñeco

-¿C-como? tengo que volver...- estaba confundido

-....¿Qué?¿quieres volver allá?- estaba molesto, el lugar era hermoso ¿Por qué tenia que volver a aquel lugar?-... Si quieres ser libre... se Alice- dio media vuelta y desapareció, dejando solo al confundido japonés

-no... ¡Espera!- era tarde, no estaba

Miro su ropa y se dio cuenta de las manchas, quito la parte superior de lo que traía puesto y se deshizo de el, dejándolo a un lado, los que lo llegasen a ver así se asustarían. Un niño, rubio con un traje de marinerito, se cruzo con el, lo invito a jugar. Educadamente le dijo que no podía, tenia cosas que hacer. Llego al centro del parque, allí se quedo pensando ¿Cómo saldría?

-Tal vez... es una broma... o morí- una corriente de aire soplo sobre su cabello-... Alice ¿será una chancee de escapar?- podría ser un acertijo, algo de su vida, ¿Quién sabia?

Empezó a correr, busco al chico aquel y a su oso, no lo encontraba por ningún lado y una gran desesperación comenzaba a llenarlo por primera vez, tenia que volver si o si. Muchas personas llorarían al no poder regresar a la realidad, pero el no, por que si lloraba de seguro no le serviría de nada, tenia que luchar por volver a aquella batalla

-... eliminar al enemigo- pensó con cuidado aquella extraña posibilidad, total era un sueño, nada más-.. Ser Alice, eso dijo... si nadie aparte de mi quedara aquí seria el único... nadie mas podría ser ¿no?- uno por uno, eso pensó

Desenvainó su arma, tomo aire y elimino al primero de un movimiento, salpicándose con aquel liquido vital, como siempre lo hacia en batallas, nunca tuvo sed de sangre, pero en ese lugar todo estaba patas para arriba. Los gritos comenzaron a resonar, cuando comenzó a matar a aquella gente ya no pudo detenerse, no podía, pero de todos modos no era gran cosa, estaba soñando, nada era real ¿cierto?.

El rubio de antes lloraba, abrasando a su madre, Kiku se acerco, con malas intenciones, el grito del niño estremeció al pueblo, advirtiendo a los demás habitantes.

La gente cobro valor y se arriesgaron a detenerlo, como pudieron lo atraparon, teniendo como consecuencias muchos heridos y algunos muerto, le sentenciaron la peor condena, obviamente era la muerte, pero la peor clase era la lenta, Morir, lentamente encerrado en el medio del bosque, donde nadie podría ayudarlo o escucharlo siquiera

-La primera Alice tenia un espíritu fuerte, con espada en mano llego a Wonderland, descasando a varias personas consiguió dejar tras si un camino rojo carmesí...- giraba sobre si cantando y riendo, había aparecido para ver como le iba a Alice

-Ayúdame... yo no quise, me dijiste que...-

-No dije que mataras... asume tu responsabilidad- Camino entre la maleza, comenzando a alejarse

-¡No! ¡Ayúdame!- estiro sus manos a través de la jaula, queriendo acercarlo, pero esto no era posible, se quedaría ahí, muriendo lentamente, sin poder suicidarse o algo similar y así poder salir de esa...

* * *

**No es de terror terror (se eso por que soy fan del terror xD) pero bueno, dejenmen Reviews con sus opiniones ¿si?**

**o no... nose .**


	2. Noble

**Aclaro que no es un One-shot**

** El otro tenia a Kiku como primera Alice y este es de Francis. Canada es el sueño y... Kumajirou es kumajirou**

* * *

Al llegar, le comentaron de esos horribles sucesos, que habían pasado justamente unos instantes antes de que el llegase. Había venido de Francia, caminaba sin ningún rumbo y un niño le había recomendado un camino por el cual llego allí... a Wonderland. El era un cantor, pasaba de ciudad en ciudad cantando y ganándose la vida, aunque pareciese no funcionar, el realmente la pasaba bien así.

Ni bien llego quiso animar la situación, la gente lloraba y las autoridades luchaban por ocultar el desastre lo más rápido que podía. Vio la sangre con desagrado, nunca le gustaron esas cosas. Como por arte de magia una canción apareció en su cabeza al desviar la vista de aquel cruel suceso

-... la segunda Alice... era un noble hombre, con una dulce voz llego a Wonderland, combinando algunos altos y bajos, consiguió crear un mundo demente- la gente desocupaba su mente para prestarle atención, poco a poco se fueron acercando, distrayéndose de aquello-... Esta Alice era una rosa y murió por el disparo de un hombre loco, le ha florecido una única rosa carmesí, amado y apreciado.. Muere a lo lejos-

Por entre los huecos que dejaba la gente entre si podía ver cada cuerpo, destrozado y sin ningún rastro debido, pobre gente condenada a aquella terrible muerte ¿Qué les abría pasado?, en un momento unas imágenes llegaron como flashes a su mente, acompañados de gritos, eso era lo que había pasado, esa macabra película era reproducida en su mente una y otra y otra vez.

-...sangre... sangre por todas partes.... eso paso...- veía la cara desesperada de aquel chico, era una tortura ver como moría aquella gente, parecía tan real, como aquel lugar-... basta... ¿vieron la sangre?.... ¿quieren que les muestre lo que veo?- tomo el arma de uno de los curiosos policías, apunto a su cabeza y tiro del gatillos, tiñendo el suelo con nuevos tonos rojizos, dejando sorprendida a la multitud que veía sangre nuevamente, que veía a otra ser morir por alguna violenta razón

-...otro mas...-estaba entre la gente que miraba horrorizaba-... tendré que elegir otro...- suspiro cansado, su plan no funcionaba correctamente, debía ir en busca de una mente mas joven e ingenua

* * *

Muy, demaciado corto ¿no?


	3. Joven

**Otro super corto cap. xD**

**ya los tenia escritos desde hace rato asi que los subo de una xD**

* * *

Recorría una cestero de piedras, tal y como en esos hermosos cuentos de hadas. En poco tiempo llego a una cuidad que parecía soñada, llamada wonderland, un niño de allí le había dado la bienvenida, y le dijo que podría ser su reino si ponía empeño en su deseo, pero si deseaba la juventud y belleza eterna tendría que convertirse en Alice.

Era un chico, si un chico, pero a todos les llamaba la atención aquella belleza que poseía el rubio. Con aquel don pudo conseguir lo que el quiso e incluso llego a cortejar al actual Rey, que había quedado embobado con el joven de procedencia inglesa. Aquel Rey se llamaba Alfred, también era bastante joven para aquel puesto, pero según el ojiverde, mientras mas frescos, mas fácil es manejarlo a tu gusto. Logro incluso que el rey se fuera y lo dejara con el cargo de gobernante, algunas rosas tenían espinas y muchas podían causar enfermedades mortales, ese era el caso de Arthur.

Su vida de tranquilidad dio un rotundo vuelco, una mañana había despertado con lo peor que podía pasarle, al mirarse al espejo no vio su misma e irradiante belleza que admiraba. Se comenzó a ver cada día por, aunque los sirvientes seguían halagándolo por alguna razón.

Un par de veces el chico con el osito lo habían ido a visitar, recordándole lo de Alice, pero nunca le dijeron como conseguirlo, eso provoco que muchas veces llorara al verse reflejado en algo.

Temiendo que su pueblo lo echase de ahí mando a construir un castillo sobre una alejada montaña , lo más rápido que los habitantes pudiesen. Nadie lo acompaño a vivir allá, por alguna razón quería estar solo.

Sus más fieles sirvientes, de países bálticos al parecer, se quedaron extrañados, se comentaban entre ellos que su narcisismo había empeorado hasta el punto de enloquecerlo. Recordaban lo ultimo que les dijo, que nadie podía verlo así, sino despreciarían tanto lo feo que estaba que lo echarían de allí, aunque continuaba tan lleno de vida como siempre

* * *

**  
**

**Usaxuk **

**fue inrresistible escribir eso xD **

**Estaban Lituania, Letonia y Estonia xD el trió tembloroso**

**El proximo va a ser el ultimo y mas largo xD**


	4. Dos gemelos

**Dios no me maten, si quieren lean pero no me maten**

***Se esconde abajo del escritorio con el manga de Hetalia***

* * *

Iban cantando por aquel maravillosos bosque, examinando cada rincón de toda esa maleza con increíble curiosidad, bajo un par de árboles decidieron parar a comer, habían viajado mucho desde su casa solo para llegar a aquel país mágico que un niño les recomendó para hacer lo que se les antojasen. Ambos habían escapado sin decirle nada a su hermano mayor, Antonio, que ahora mismo debía estar muriéndose de desesperación

-...Debimos decirle ¿no? despedirnos de Antonio ¿no?... me preocupa un poquito-mencionaba el mayor

-si... pero no nos hubiera dejado venir, total si no nos gusta podemos regresar y a veces podemos ir a visitarlos-por primera vez tranquilizaba a su hermano

Se levantaron para poder seguir investigando, faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a la jaula que les causaba curiosidad, pero se detuvieron al ver un naipe en el suelo, llamándoles la atención. El menor tomo el as y el mayor la carta que se encontraba aislando del pasto al naipe.

-Lovino ¿Qué dice?- el as de corazones estaba descansando en su mano

-que tenemos una invitación para ver... al Rey- arrugo el papel y lo arrojo por ahí, que sospechoso ¿no? una invitación tirada así nomás por un lugar así

-¡que alegría!¡vamos Lovino!- tomo el brazo de su gemelo y lo obligo a ir con el, alejándolos de la jaula y regresando nuevamente al camino

-no creo que deberíamos ir-Por primera vez se estaba preocupando demasiado por la seguridad de Feliciano

-¿Qué puede pasar?... nunca eres así, ¿Por qué te haces el responsable cuando pasa algo interesante?- lo obligaba a continuar

Se dejo llevar y fueron juntos al castillo, la zona era fácil de transitar, para ser un castillo no estaba protegido, parecía que nadie viviese allí.

Faltaba un par de puerta y llegarían, con abrir esta anteúltima puerta estarían en el pasillo que daba a una de las torres. Feliciano tomo la perilla, pero su hermano lo detuvo, tomando su muñeca

-¿Qué?- miro a su gemelo, sus ojos parecían ser de otro-¿estas bien?

Sin decir nada tomo el cabello de Feliciano, llevándolo a la fuerza fuera del castillo. Al llegar al exterior lo arrojo al suelo, se sento sobre el impidiéndole algún movimiento.

El menor sintió las manos de su hermano, ejerciendo presión sobre su cuello, cortándole el suministro de aire, tomo las muñecas de Lovino, queriendo aflojar el agarre, pero aquel lo superaba en fuerza

-¡Lovino!- tiro de su cabello, pellizcó su rostro de desesperación, se ahogaba, pero los sentidos lo abandonaban-¡Bas-ta!¡Lovi!- lentamente su vida iba apagándose a manos de su hermano.

Feliciano dejo de hacer esfuerzos, de moverse, el mayor quito sus manos y pudo observar a su inerte gemelo, parecía haber despertado de un sueño, no entendía que estaba pasando

-¿Feliciano?-Su hermanito no respiraba, su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos no eran los mismos que veía todo el tiempo-¿Feliciano?- Lo sacudió, comprobando lo por-¡Feliciano despierta!¡No es gracioso!- tomo a su hermano, para poder atraerlo hacia el, esperando que este se riera burlonamente y le dijera que había caído en la broma, pero eso no paso.

Las lagrimas no dejaban ver con claridad a su gemelo, todo estaba borroso, sollozaba adolorido, su hermano... estaba muerto, lo había dejado solo, sin nadie, el era todo lo que tenia. Tomo a su otra mitad como pudo, con mucho cuidado, acurrucándolo contra su pecho, sonriendo melancólicamente, mientras sus llantos empezaban a resonar en el desolado lugar. Acaricio su mejilla, limpiando las gotas que caían al pacifico y angelical rostro-....Feliciano...- repetía una y otra vez con la voz quebrada, aforrándose al cuerpo de su hermano

-Que conmovedor-Desde una ventana el sueño miraba a Lovino levantarse y alejarse con su hermano en brazos-... me salio todo mal... aunque... fue divertido, bastante-Reía traviesamente

En todo Wonderland se escuchaba su risa, desde aquella jaula hasta el lejano castillo. Una a una las cuatro Alice fueron cayendo, la primera Alice tenia un espíritu fuerte, la segunda Alice era un noble hombre, la tercera era un joven chico y la cuarta dos gemelos.

La ciudad de Wonderland, la ciudad del sueño aquel que no quería ser olvidado, donde sus habitantes, volvían a aparecer después de morir, marionetas que convivían como cualquier pueblo civilizado y las cuatro Alice, de las cuales nunca se supo nada mas, al entrar al país.

...¿Tu sabes que paso?...

...Nunca olvides tus sueños....

...¿Sabes... quien será la próxima alice?...

Dulces sueños... ojala despiertes mañana en tu habitación... y no en Wonderland....

* * *

**Ja termine mi super cuento Kesesesesese**

**xD me van a matar? en la escuela una amiga casi me mata por matar a Feliciano O.o**

**Me salio medio malito Matty **

**Kesesesesese! xD **


End file.
